Voice communications are a common and important aspect of aircraft flight operations. One important source of these voice communications is Air Traffic Control (ATC). ATC voice communications must be understood and read back to ATC. This understanding and reading back is especially important when ATC is changing the flight clearance. When flying into unfamiliar areas or certain congested areas, the clearance may not be readily understood. Additionally, the understanding and reading back places a burden on the memory of the flight crew.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to assist the flight crew with these radio communications. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.